heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Attributes STR: 95 INT: 125 AGL: 120 WLP: 150 DEX: 100 FTH: 100 REF: 120 FOC: 80 FOR: 200 PSY: 65 PER: 95 LCK: 45 FEAR: 60 Abilities *Bite Attack (75, Poor Puncture damage) *Impose Will (Power) (75) *Bloodhound (65) *Instill Emotion (75,'' Fear, Love, or Awe'') *Charm (Power) (125) *Leech (75) *Command Legions (160) *Limited Shapeshifting (effortless: bat, rat, wolf) *Command Servitor (160) *Magick (125) *Create Servitor (125) *Mimic (90) *Curse (80) *Mind Reading (85) *Disperse Self (80,'' becomes a swarm of bats'') *Mist Form (effortless) *Drain (90,'' Fortitude'') *Presence (125) *Dreamscaping (Power) (95) *Shadowform (effortless) *Enthrall (85) *Telekinesis (95) *Glamoury (Power) (90) *Telepathy (90) *Glare (Power) (110) *Teleport (Power) (90,'' 20 foot range'') *Hallucination (45) *Vampiric Bite (90) Characteristics *Ageless *Aura of Dread (100 feet area) *Aversion (Holy symbols, symbols of purity or cleansing, reflective surfaces, crossing running bodies of water, entering a residence without permission) *Bloodthirst *Calling *Chill *Damned *Heightened Senses *Immortality *Instant Destruction (exposure to sunlight, oak stake through heart) *Master *Nightvision *No Reflection *Rapid Healing *Superhuman Strength *Telltale (deathly pallor, no reflections) *Undead *Vulnerability (to light and aqua vampira) Description A Vampire is an old creature, ancient and powerful, the descendant both of evil demonic entities and great kings of men. They maintain their bold and dark heritage to this day, insisting on carrying out the old traditions and ruling from positions of power in great castles or among modern society. They appear to be humans, although very fine examples of humans, always with a flamboyant flair for theatrics and eccentricity and with impeccable pedigree and grace. They can retract their razor-sharp claws and the fangs which characterize them at will, although they must disguise their deathly appearance with makeup and do their best to avoid mirrors and other such surfaces so none realize that they have no reflection. They exist only to command respect and carry on their noble lineage. Location There was a time when true full-blooded Vampires were few and far between, but today, although their noble blood is spread thin, they can be found everywhere. Modus Operandi Vampires tend to keep to themselves, preferring to perform their operations through their many loyal servants and their trusted lieutenants. However, when the need arises due to their bloodthirst, a Vampire will take to the streets to find a neck to bite for sustenance. A Vampire will create servants with the Create Servitor power, often using them for one purpose and then either destroying them or discarding them. Such damned souls become Renfields. As a Vampire grows older, it may feel the need to reproduce. It will find a suitable mate and wine and dine her until it determines if she is acceptable. If so, it will Enthrall her to turn her into his loyal bride. He will then Impregnate her, and when the child is born he will raise it with the knowledge of its prideful heritage until it is old enough to send out and rule its own domain. Over the years, a Vampire may gather many such brides and sire many children by them. Vampires, unable to exist in sunlight, sleep in coffins during the day in order to ensure that no light touches them. The coffin is often packed with dirt from the land of its ancestors both as additional insulation against the deadly sun and as a reminder of its heritage. Neutralization A Vampire is a notoriously difficult thing to kill. It can be done, although a vampire will resurrect within 24 hours, even if it is completely immolated to death. There are several time-honored ways to permanently kill a Vampire: thrusting an oak stake through its heart, using blessed weapons or aqua vampira bullets (bullets filled with holy water), killing it and then burying it upside-down in its coffin with its mouth full of salt, or exposing it to sunlight. Story Seed A girl wanders into town, naked, amnestic, and with a strange animal-like bite on her neck. She is collected by the town's sheriff and cared for, turned over to a local family who cares for her like a daughter. A year later, people start turning up dead with similar neck injuries. The Vampire who lost her has come looking for his bride... Category:ESPER Category:Creatures